Phantom Stallion combined with Chestnut hill
by Have2loveReading
Summary: Could you imagine Darby Carter going to Chestnut Hill? Can you imagine her and Hoku capturing wild horses and bringing them to Chestnut Hill? my head is so full of ideas, you'll have to read and find out what they are.
1. A new start

Phantom Stallion

Chapter 1

"Darby, wake up."

Darby opened her eyes and noticed that shew as at the airport.

This was it! She was actually going to Chestnut Hill! Chestnut Hill was a boarding school in Hawaii. But, it was an all girl school.

At the airport, she carried her luggages with both of her hands and put them on the ground so she could stretch

Then she also saw a brunette haired color girl with her mother there.

"Listen to your aunt now when your going to Chestnut Hill too, okay?" The mother asked.

The girl nodded.

Darby looked at the girl suspiciously. Why did she look so familiar?

The girl walked up to Darby. "Your going to Chestnut Hill, too?"

Darby."It's my first time there."

"Oh. I've gotton a tour of it. It's really cool!" The girl exclaimed."I'm Haley, by the way."

"Darby."

Her mother walked up to Darby."See you already made a new friend." Her mother said.

Darby rolled her eyes. _My parents are so lame, _she thought.

"What's your seat number on the plane?" Haley asked.

"E-7." Darby said.

Haley nodded."I'm E-6! Maybe we can sit together." Her brown eyes sparkled.

----------

Darby and Haley both said goodbyes to their parents. Then, they settled into the plane.

"Do you have a horse at, Chestnut Hill?" Haley asked.

Darby's eyes turned wide open."Are you kidden? I do have a horse there. Her name's Hoku."

"Doesn't that mean star?" Haley asked.

Darby nodded."She has a white star on her chest. Otherwise, she's a Palomino."

Haley looked at her."Wow. I have a horse there too. Her name's Lucky. An Appaloosa."

Darby nodded.

The speaker on the plane went on. "The plane will be lifting off in a a few minutes."

A few hours later the plane landed at the airport in Virginia.

Haley, and Darby got their luggages and walked out of the plane. At the airport somebody was holding a sign. It said: CHESTNUT HILL. Darby and Haley looked at each other and walked over to the lady.

"Hello, I'm Mrs.Ling. I'll be your Science teacher at Chestnut Hill. We will be leaving shortly on a bus. So don't go wondering off." She said.

Darby sighed and her and Haley sat down on the bench.

They saw a black haired girl at the doorway.

"Jeffery!" The girl yelled."Where are you!?"

"Right here!" Jeffery said."What do you want now?"

"Carry my luggages. Oh, and my jacket. Here." She tossed it to him.

"What if I don't want to, Lynsey?" Jeffery asked.

Lynsey's face grew into a shock."I'll have to tell Daddy then. Won't I? If I miss my bus to Chestnut Hill... he'd fire you. Wouldn't he?"

Darby and Haley looked at each other like it's going to be a long year.

---------------

They finally arrived at Chestnut Hill.

Darby was in her room unpacking her clothes.

Then a girl walked in. She had the lightest blonde hair, it almost looked white.

"Is this room sixteen?" The girl asked.

Darby nodded.

"Oh. I'm your room mate." The girl said.

Somebody was behind her. It must have been her mother.

"Are you settled in now?" Her mother asked the girl.

The girl nodded.

"Okay, Felicity. Email me later." The mother waved goodbye.

Felicity, made sure her mother wasn't able to see her. She threw herself ontop of her bed and groaned in fusteration.

"Problem?" Darby asked almost in a laugh.

"YES! My mother. She's so annoying." Felicity said.

Darby nodded."I'm the same way with my mother."

"Oh." Felicity said sitting up. "You can call me, Honey. Nobody ever calls me, Felicity. Except my mother."

Darby sighed."I'm Darby. Hey, I just finished packing. Maybe after your done, we could go down to the stables."

Honey looked at her and smiled."Okay. I'll meet you down there!"

In the stables, Darby walked down the hallway, and saw a girl there. It looked like she was messasing her horse. The horse looked like a Thoroughbred. The mare was all Gray.

Darby didn't know if she should desterb her or not but she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh. It's called T-touch. It helps calms there nerves." The girl said. "I'm Amy by the way, Amy Fleming."

"I'm Darby Carter." Darby said.

Amy smiled."Maybe sometime I can teach you, Darby."

Darby smiled."Please? It would come in handy."

"Okay," Amy said."But, not right now. After the assembly okay? It's in a couple of hours. In that time, I have to send Moon to the paddocks. Then, I have to go to the Main Hall and choose my classes."

Darby nodded in; understanding, and watched Amy lead her horse outside. She seemed like a smart girl.

Then she heard a voice behind her wich made her jump.

"Darby, oh sorry I scared you- this is our riding instructer, Ms. O'Neil." Haley said.

"Hi." Darby and Mrs.O'Neil said to each other.

"You guys want to have your first horseback riding lesson today?" Mrs.O'neil asked.

Darby nodded."Yes!"

"Go get your horses!"

Haley and Darby ran to their horse's stalls.

"Hi, Hoku." Darby stroked Hoku in between her eyes."Were going to have a little lesson, okay?"

As if Hoku really understood her, she sighed.

Darby unlocked her stall and lead her to the middle of the stable where the crossties were. She groomed her horse, and started to saddle her up. Darby was hoping this was going to be the best lesson of her life time!


	2. Shadow

"Whoa, Hoku." Darby said as she pulled back her reins. Mrs.O'Neil had given her and Haley, an hour riding lesson. They already finished a half hour.

"Now, you can give your horses, and yourself a little break." Mrs.O'Neil said as she sat on her stool.

Darby and Haley winked at eachother as the past by. Then, she noticed another horse in the ring. The horse was pitch black, and was cantering.

"Whoa." Darby said; she looked at the horse in amazement.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Did you see that horse?" Darby asked."It was pitch black!"

Haley shook her head."I didn't see a black horse _anywhere,_ Darby. You must be seeing things."

Darby sighed.

Haley was ahead of her now. Was Darby just making herself believe that there was a black horse there? Why couldn't Haley see it? Just then a girl entered the ring. Honey.

"Hi, Honey!" Darby said.

"Hi! I made it. So did Flash over here." Honey said bringing her horse in the middle. She mounted and clicked her tongue.

She catched up with Darby.

"Did you know that there will be a first show here at Chestnut Hill in two weeks? Hoku, would be great!" Honey said. There horses were side-by-side.

Darby shrugged."Do you really think so?"

Honey nodded.

Darby shrugged. She patted Hoku's neck."What do you say girl?"

Hoku whinnied.

--------------------------

Darby put Hoku back in her stall. She put her head over her half stall door.

Darby smiled. Who could ask for more?

Haley met up with her when she was finished too. They walked in silence for a while.

"Do you want to go to the assembly now? It starts in fifteen." Haley asked.

"Let's pick our classes first then we'll go too the assembly." Darby said.

Haley nodded.

They were at the Main Hall.

"Hmmm... maybe, I should do Jumping classes. What do you think Haley? Does Hoku really look like she's made for Jumping?" Darby asked.

Haley nodded."Of course!"

Darby wrote down Hoku's name. She looked at the Dressage classes too. "Hmmm." She wrote down Hoku's name for that to.

"I'm entering my horse in racing." Haley said.

Darby looked at her with shocked eyes."Lucky?"

Haley shook her head."No. I have a Thoroughbred too. His name is, Teddy."

"Oh..." Darby said.

Darby signed Hoku up for Dressage, and Jumping.

"You can change them each term right?" Darby asked.

Haley nodded."I'm done. We should go down now. It starts in five minutes."

Haley and Darby sat down in the front row. Honey caught up with them too.

"Hey," Honey said sitting down next to Darby.

"Honey, this is Haley. Haley, Honey." Darby introduced them.

"Hi," Honey said shyly.

Haley smiled."Hi."

Soon, everybody started filling in the rows. Alot more people came, and they filled up all the seats and some people had to stand.

"May I have your attention please?" Our Principal Mrs.Longwill asked.

She waited for the room to fall silent. It did and everybody gave their full attention.

"Thank-you. First, of all I would like to welcome our new sixth graders. You will have a blast at Chestnut Hill! Chestnut Hill just isn't about making new friends, or learning Science, Math, etc. It's not all about horses either. It's about making new friends and discovering something new that's ahead of you... what's in the future." Mrs.Longwill spoke clearly in the microphone."Now, I would like to introduce the sixth graders to their new riding instructure. Mrs.O'Neil. She has a few words she would like to say."

Mrs.Longwill, stepped away now so that Mrs.O'Neil could talk.

"Hello, everybody. A few of you know me already, from this morning. I see alot of familiar faces out there." Mrs.O'Neil laughed to herself."This year for sixth graders you will be learning how to communicate with your horses. You will also learn what you and your horse act in different events. Such as Jumping, Cross-Country and Dressage. For the first couple of weeks, you will be learning about Cross-Country. I hope to see you then."

Everybody clapped. Then Mrs.Longwill took the microphone."Sixth graders, your Science teacher would also like a word.

The Science Teacher took the microphone."How are you today? I'm Ms. Water, and this year you will be studying Earth Science. How the planet is formed, etc. We all will be going to lab's and doing lost of experements... but, don't get too excited. During the lab semesters, you will be giving homework almost daily. I can't wait too see you all soon."

Everybody clapped, once again.

"Now, your Math teacher would like to say a few words..." Mrs.Longwill said into the microphone.

The Math teacher smiled and took the phone."Hi, everybody. Actually, I teach not only Math, but I teach Language Arts, as well... there is another Language Arts teacher in the building for you sixth graders as well..."

The Math teacher handed Mrs.Longwill the microphone.

_Wow, she didn't even tell us her name._ Darby thought.

Then she noticed that Haley was looking at her.

Darby shrugged.

"Okay, well I hope you all enjoy Chestnut Hill, as much as we do." Mrs.Longwill glanced at the Math teacher."Thank you for your attention. "


End file.
